dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Stoick the Vast
Stoick the Vast (also known as Stoick) is Hiccup's father in How to Train Your Dragon films and the TV series. He is the leader of the village of Berk. he is the deuteragonist (behind Toothless) of the 1st film and the tritagonist of the 2nd film. He is played by Gerard Butler. Background Personality Having led the viking village, Stoick had a strained relationship with his son, as Stoick believes that Hiccup does not having the qualities of a true viking like himself.Because of this deep disparity in personality, Stoick is often highly critical of his son. Moreover, Hiccup's inability to kill or even battle, a dragon was ultimately one of the main reasons why Stoick leaves berk in search of the dragon nest. Besides all of this, Stoick still have hope in Hiccup as he will become the strongest of them all of Vikings. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon In the film, Stoick is pictured as the perfect leader of the tribe of Vikings on the island of Berk: strong, big and stubborn. Unfortunately, Hiccup, his overzealous son, is almost the exact opposite and often causes grief for the villagers when his desire to slay a dragon like the others gets the better of him. Stoick is pictured as being uncertain about what to do with him. During a dragon raid on the village, Hiccup inadvertently causes the hoard of dragons that are attacking to escape with the Viking's livestock while attempting to shoot down the dreaded Night Fury. As he attracts the attention of a Monstrous Nightmare, Stoick has to beat it himself to stop it from killing Hiccup. Disappointed in his son, Stoick wishes to find the Dragons' Nest so that the dragons tormenting his village will leave once and for all. Before leaving to search for the Nest, he confers with Gobber about what to do with Hiccup. Gobber believes that since Hiccup wants to slay a dragon so much, he should be put into training. After getting over some initial hesitation, Stoick agrees. He makes Hiccup promise him that he will one day kill a dragon and places him into the class before he leaves to finish off the dragons once and for all. After a few weeks, Stoick and the other Vikings return home in their ravaged ships, having been unable to successfully locate the Nest. Despite this, however, he is overjoyed when he hears that Hiccup has blossomed into the most promising dragon slayer in his class and when he is later given the honor of slaying his first dragon in front of the entire village. Unbeknownst to Stoick, however, Hiccup's sudden emergence as a dragon slaying savant stems from the time he has spent with Toothless, the Night Fury he shot down and subsequently became close friends with, even learning to fly on Toothless' back with the help of an artificial tail created by the former. Unaware, but still eager to reconnect with his son, Stoick takes the opportunity to speak with Hiccup where he gives him his own Viking helmet crafted from his mother's breastplate. The following day, the village is invited to watch Stoick's new-found pride and joy take his final dragon training exam against a Monstrous Nightmare. However, when Hiccup attempts to explain that dragons are not at fault for their seemingly malicious actions mid-fight and tame the beast, Stoick angrily slams his hammer against the metal cage surrounding the arena to silence him, frightening the dragon into attacking Hiccup. Toothless, hearing Hiccup scream from the cove in which he hides, swiftly comes to his human's aid and defeats the Monstrous Nightmare, incurring the wrath of the rest of the fearful village. Stoick is enraged when he realizes that Hiccup has been spending his time with Toothless all this time, going back on their deal to have Hiccup kill a dragon. Hiccup attempts to reason with Stoick but accidentally reveals that Toothless knows the location of the Dragons' Nest and that he has been there himself. Stoick promptly denounces Hiccup as his son for siding with the dragons and orders the village to set sail, ignoring Hiccup's warning of the monstrous Red Death waiting in the Nest. With Toothless strapped down in the center ship to guide them to the Dragons' Nest, Stoick sails away. Stoick and the Vikings reach the Nest through directions from Toothless and break into the mountain housing the dragons within. However, when Stoick attempts to attack the dragons inside, he is surprised to see that they are all fleeing from the scene. The Red Death then smashes its way out of the mountainside and immediately sets fire to their ships (with Toothless still bound to the center ship), stranding the Vikings. Stoick and Gobber decide to sacrifice themselves to buy enough time for the villagers to reach shelter on the other side of the island when Hiccup and the others arrive on dragon-back, much to Stoick's amazement. When the Red Death's rampage causes the ship to which Toothless is chained to sink into the sea, Hiccup dives into the water in a desperate attempts to free Toothless. After he almost drowns with his dragon, Stoick, realizing his mistake earlier, swims down and carries Hiccup out of the water. He then dives back in to break the chains binding Toothless apart, to which Toothless swiftly takes Stoick to the surface. As Hiccup mounts Toothless to fight the Red Death, Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for not listening to him and tells him he doesn't have to partake in the battle. When Hiccup repeats his father's words: "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard," Stoick tells him how proud he is to call Hiccup his son. Toothless and Hiccup then quickly take to the skies to take down the Red Death. After the Red Death has been destroyed, Stoick seeks out Hiccup, but only finds Toothless lying on the ground with his saddle and tail-fin burned and scorched. Stoick bows his head, believing that Hiccup died in the fight and blaming himself for letting it happen. Toothless sees Stoick's grief and opens his wings, revealing an unconscious Hiccup. Stoick places his ear on Hiccup's chest and finds out that Hiccup has survived, to his joy and relief. Stoick thanks Toothless for bringing back his son in one piece, rejecting his initial beliefs that dragons are simply violent beasts. After the battle at the Dragons' Nest, Stoick welcomes the dragons to live in the village as companions and becomes proud of his son of who he is and what he has become. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Gift of the Night Fury Stoick was seen with Gobber talking about their ancestors, what will they think of the people on Berk when they had change their ways of thinking differently of the dragons. Stoick was very exctied about this having no more years of war against dragons anymore. But when a majority of dragons were flying in the air, he looked around and was seeing all their dragons starting to leave in the rush. Stoick was worried, thinking the dragons will never come back. As his people ran up to his son asking him questions and making him nervous, he came to tell them to give him a chance to speak. He listened to his son, not knowing what is going on with the dragons. He and the people on Berk were then at the Great Hall, telling them with no dragons we will still be fine for having the winter hoilday. Later, after Toothless flew away, he was told by his son about Toothless never coming back. Stoick gave his son advice telling about his mother as he felt about looseing someone special in your life. After witnessing the eggs explode at people's houses, he was very upset thinking that this hoilday was a complete disaster. Later, when the people were rebuilding their damaged homes, everyone started to stare at the Sky, as to see a large boat carried by dragons that was returning, to later reveal their babies. As Stoick made speech about, a first time, Viking and dragon Snoggletog, was the best Snoggletog they ever had! DreamWorks Dragons In the television series, Stoick continues in his role as chief of Berk, which has been made more complicated by the addition of the dragons. The trouble caused by the dragons (and the Viking's subsequent outrage) force Stoick to order them confined. After Hiccup and his friends prove how useful the dragons can be, Stoick gives Hiccup the use of the old arena to convert into a "Dragon Training Academy." A series of supposed dragon attacks force Stoick to have them exiled. When Hiccup comes to him later, saying that Mildew framed the dragons, Stoick believes his son, but tells him he can't do anything without proof. Alvin the Treacherous returns to Berk and takes Hiccup, believing him to be the "Dragon conqueror". Stoick fights Alvin personally, throwing him off his own ship. On the group return to Berk, Stoick, acknowledging the dragons' help, allows them to return too. Stoick is taken flying on Toothless with Hiccup to convince him that becoming a dragon rider would be very helpful in his duties as chief. He enjoys the experience so much, he "borrows" Toothless for a day until Hiccup insists Stoick find a dragon of his own. After dismissing all the available dragon species, Stoick comes into contact with a rogue Thunderdrum that has recently been attacking Berk's fishing boats for their catch. While fighting it, Stoick is impressed by the dragon's strength, and captures it in hopes of claiming it for his own. At first, he wants Hiccup to train it for him, but gradually learns that being a rider is a partnership, and not simply being in command as he is used to. The Thunderdrum escapes, and Stoick and Hiccup follow, discovering that it was attacking ships in order to feed a wounded friend. While Hiccup and Toothless go for help, Stoick defends the Thunderdrum's friend from a herd of wild boar. Fighting side by side, they form a bond, and after the Thunderdrum's friend is taken to Gobber for treatment, Stoick and his new dragon fly into action together. Becoming a rider and owning a dragon himself gives him new insight on the true nature of dragons in general. According to Hiccup, Stoick weighs 400 pounds. Stoick and Hiccup have their portrait painted. Stoick is very proud, as he still holds his own portrait with his father in great esteem. When Bucket unveils the finished painting, Stoick doesn't seem to notice that Hiccup has been painted as more muscular then he really is. He is oblivious to Hiccup's discomfort regarding the painting. When he learns that Hiccup and his friends have found one of Hamish II's treasure maps, he and Gobber go after them. It seems they arrived too late when a cave collapses on Hiccup and Toothless. The two get out, however, and Stoick gratefully hugs his son. Later, Stoick has Bucket paint a more accurate portrait of himself and Hiccup, letting his son know he's proud of him just the way he is. Stoick reveals that he finally chose his dragon's name, or rather the dragon accepted the name "Thornado". After the two return from a trip to the Shivering Shores, his dragon also falls ill due to poisoning by Blue Oleanders that Mildew purposely planted. He remarks to himself that he's killed dragons all his life, only to find himself now comforting a "Dragon warrior" of his own. Without hesitation, he joins a dangerous expedition his son plans in order to collect venom from the deadly Scauldron as a cure. He forces Mildew, who created the problem, to come along, and commands the crew in getting the venom. He stays with his dragon after the venom is administered and is very pleased when Thornado recovers from the poisoning. When Mildew accuses Toothless, as "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" as the old folklore says, of bringing down Thor's fury in the form of lightning strikes onto the village. While no one knows why the lightning is occurring, Stoick is blunt in his belief that Toothless could not possibly be responsible. Unlike before in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" or "In Dragons We Trust", he refuses a mob's demands to exile Toothless; it is only when it becomes an issue of Toothless's personal safety does he stall the mob so that Hiccup can escape with Toothless. After the mob captures the dragon, he stands in front of Toothless to protect him and even pulls out a sword to defend the dragon from the mob. Stoick tells Hiccup to hide the village dragons from the visiting Berserker tribe, who are coming for the signing of their annual peace treaty. Even if their chief, Oswald the Agreeable is a reasonable Viking, the dragons could have been misconstrued as a possible threat. This comes to be a well-thought out decision as Oswald's son, the appropriately titled Dagur the Deranged has taken over the tribe. Stoick claims that the Hooligans do still kill dragons for the sake of the treaty, but when Barf and Belch are captured and in danger of being beheaded for their blood, Stoick decides that enough is enough. In a complete turn around from the old ways that he had let go of not that long ago, Stoick is unwilling to let one innocent dragon die for the treaty. Telling Gobber "if it means war, it means war", he prepared to attack Dagur with his sword, perhaps even kill him, to save Barf and Belch. Luckily, right before he can strike Dagur, the dragon trainers stage a dragon attack with the other dragons, saving Barf and Belch and the treaty. After Hiccup and Toothless were rescued from the Outcasts, Stoick banned flying in an attempt to keep his son safe. However, he still flew on Thornado to patrol the island. He was unaware that Hiccup and the other riders formed a secret dragon flight club to continue their training. One night, Stoick saw the twins on their dragons' head sticking out of the clouds. When he tried to chase them down, he only managed to get Fishlegs. After Fishlegs refused to give up his friends, Hiccup warned his dad that the Outcasts were approaching Berk, which also revealed he was secretly flying. Stoick reminded his son about the ban, only for Hiccup to question his own father about it. Put in an awkward position, Stoick says they'll talk about it later. After working with Hiccup and the other teenagers to defeat the Outcasts, Stoick apologized for banning flying, as he was just being a father. He and Hiccup then talk about the Dragon Flight Club. Stoick then let Thornado go when 3 baby Thunderdrums needed protection and a father's care. Stoick then had Alvin imprisoned for his acts of treachery. However, Stoick was saved by him when he blocked a sword. However, Stoick was then taken prisoner by Dagur, his berserker and outcast solders. He was then rescued by Hiccup, Alvin, Mildew and the other riders. He then made his peace with Alvin. He then heard complaints from Silent Sven, who broke his silence. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Stoick leaves Hiccup in charge of Berk as he is preparing for the annual Regatta boat race. When he returns to see that there are no Regatta decorations, Hiccup explains to Stoick that he has replaced the Regatta with Dragon Races because he has to make tough choices for the good of the people. Stoick allows Hiccup to run the Dragon Races, but only to do it right. Stoick then has all the riders put on face paint, per his idea, as it adds a warrior feeling to them, and offered the prize of a portrait and a feast in the great hall for the race winners. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Stoick, now 50, has also changed ever since the war with the dragons ended. He now has a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher after setting Thornado free. It is revealed that he would like to retire and is confident that Hiccup is ready to become the next Chieftain of Berk, due his great deeds. Hiccup, however, isn't happy about these new responsibilities and avoids his father as much as possible. When Hiccup tells him about dragon trappers working for Drago Bludvist, Stoick had all the dragons grounded and ordered the island to be fortified, despite Hiccups objections. Stoick, Gobber and the other riders then when after him finding him on Eret's ship, where he told them of his first meeting with Drago where he killed all the chiefs except him. Despite this, his son continues on his mission. When Hiccup disappears, staying in Valka's Ice Cave, Stoick tracks him by using Skullcrusher to pick up his scent. After finding Hiccup, he is overjoyed that Valka is still alive, claiming she is 'As beautiful as the day he lost her'. After rekindling their love for one another, Stoick asks if Valka will be his wife once more, coming with her to Berk. Valka agrees with this, but before they can, Drago attacks with his Army. Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats the Alpha, thereby ending the fight by becoming the new Alpha and taking control over all the dragons, including Toothless, who has now been hypnotized by the Alpha and will not respond to Hiccup's command. Drago gives the order for the Alpha to kill Hiccup, and it decides to send Toothless. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Even Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Grump and Skullcrusher succumb to the Alpha and joined Drago's army. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rushes to rescue him. Toothless prepares to fire a fatal plasma blast at Hiccup while the latter tries to smack the former out of its trance but fails. As the fire lights up within Toothless's mouth, Stoick cries out and leaps in front of the possessed Night Fury. Toothless lets loose the huge blast of plasma, killing Stoick instantly. Valka and the other dragon riders rush over to Hiccup and Stoick; after Valka listens to Stoick's chest, the look of sadness on her face reveals that she couldn't hear his heart beat. Toothless is released from the Bewilderbeast's control. The Night Fury then attempts to help Stoick but is told to leave by an angry and grief-blinded Hiccup. The Alpha gains control over Toothless again and Drago rides Toothless to lead the final invasion of Berk. Hiccup, Valka, the dragon riders and Eret hold a Viking funeral for Stoick as Gobber conducts the service. Hiccup, now filled with regret at the loss of his father and capture of his dragon respectively, decides that they will fly back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all. Once on Berk, Drago announces to the Berkians that Stoick is dead, much to their shock and sadness. After the Battle of Berk, Hiccup looks over the horizon in remembrance of Stoick and decides to carry on his father's legacy. He is officially appointed chief by Gothi the Elder and Gobber proclaims that the chief has finally come home as he villagers cheer. At the ending, Skullcrusher bonds with Eret and a monument in Stoick's honor is in the process of being chiseled out of the cliff outside the entrance of the Great Hall, even as the village is being repaired. Gallery Trivia *It was revealed that he will be resurrected in How To Train Your Dragon 3 *In the books, Stoick has a tattoo on his left arm. *Stoick seems to have a knack for naming dragons (Torch, Thornado, Skullcrusher, etc.). *In the trailer of the second movie, Stoick is seen riding a new dragon, a Rumblehorn named *Skullcrusher, because he sadly had to set Thornado free to take care of Bing, Bam and Boom. *Stoick is fully aware and seems to support Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, calling her his future daughter-in-law. *In the coloring and activity books based off the Original Film, Stoick's dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare. *Stoick is the first Viking to release his dragon. *Stoick shown to defeated two dragons with his incredible strength as seen so far in the movie and series. *He was able to defeat Monstrous Nightmare with four hits by jumping to use both of his feet to attack it away from Hiccup, two punches, and another kick in short fight. *He defeated Thunderdrum in few seconds with only two punches that was powerful enough to do great distance off the ground. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Dragons Riders of Berk characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Husbands Category:Wise characters Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Warriors